The present invention relates generally to rotary type regenerative heat exchanger apparatus. More specifically, it relates to novel methods for manufacturing a ceramic material rotor body or heat wheel of the radial flow type for use with such regenerator apparatus. Additionally, the invention hereof relates to novelly improved constructional forms of rotor bodies made in accordance with the novel methods hereof.
Regenerator apparatus to which the present inventive features relate usually include housing apparatus divided by suitable internal partitions into respective high and low pressure gas chambers, frequently called the air side and gas side respectively, and further includes an open center or hollow cylindrical drum or rotor body having suitable heat transferring elements, rotatively supported within the housing, and rotatively driven by suitable means via intermediate connection with an output shaft of a turbine power plant with which the equipment may be associated. Heated gases, usually in the form of turbine exhaust gases at relatively low pressure, are introduced into the aforesaid so-called gas side of the regenerator where they give up or transfer their heat to the rotating drum or rotor body. The heated gases pass through the drum or rotor body in a radial direction from the gas side to the so-called air side where it gives up the heat (acquired from the exhaust gases) to the incoming air introduced into the inner air side, generally by means of an associated turbine driven compressor and at a pressure substantially higher than that in the gas side. From this regenerator apparatus, the newly introduced air is preheated and then is delivered to the combustion chamber.
Such regenerators or heat wheels are well known as rotary heat exchangers, and are used not only in association with turbine and other type engines, but in various other industrail processes. Ceramic materials are very attractive materials from which to make the rotor bodies or heat wheels because of their ability to withstand high temperatures, while having low thermal expansion, and further due to the relatively readily available and low cost raw materials.